Sick day
by Sunday Mouri
Summary: Mouri sedang sakit demam dan kini dia terkurung si balutan selimut. Tetapi Chosokabe datang tuk menjenguk rivalnya. Benarkah Chosokabe bermaksud menjenguk Mouri? Apa alasannya? Simaklah cerita ini... (ChikaNari- fluffy yaoi)


Sick day -Mouri-

Tok tok

Suara pintu membangunkanku yang sedang terbaring lemah di sofa ruang tamuku.

"Ng? Siapa?" kataku dengan suara setengah bangun ini tuk menjawab seseorang yang berada di balik pintu rumahku.

"Ini aku, chosokabe." ucap seseorang di balik pintu.

"Mau apa kau -uhuk- disini?" balasku kesal.

"Aku mau menjenggukmu. Boleh aku masuk?" katanya lagi dan kali ini dia memintaku tuk mengizinkannya masuk kedalam rumahku.

Aku dengar suara ganggang knob pintu yang naik bawah beberapa kali.

"Terserah" gumamku kecil.

Kesal menyuruh chosokabe masuk, tetapi jika aku tak menyuruhnya masuk akan terasa sepi bagiku yang terbaring sakit seperti ini. Ya, aku tinggal sendirian di rumah yang peninggalan orangtuaku. Ayah dan ibuku mati saat kecelakaan mobil. Aku tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Waktu itu, umurku masih 10 tahun dan aku terpaksa tinggal bersama kakak sepupuku kak magoichi dan adiknya tsuruhime. Aku tak suka tinggal dengan mereka. Dan pada saat umurku 13 tahun, aku keluar dari rumah mereka dan mengurus kehidupanku sendiri. Dan setahun kemudian, muncullah chosokabe yang menjadi tetanggaku sekaligus orang yang menjengkelkan bagiku.

Dia memang orang yang menyebalkan. Tapi aku kagum dengan kepintarannya dalam bidang teknologi. Aku selalu meminta bantuannya ketika barang-barang elektronikku rusak. Yah, semacam ahli teknisi bagiku.

Chosokabe masuk kedalam rumah dan melihatku terbaring di sofa dengan selimut hijau yang mengurungi diriku.

"Yo mouri. Kayaknya kau terkena musibah sehingga tak bisa masuk sekolah, ya?"

"Terserah, maumu sebenarnya apa kesini?" aku langsung mengambil pisau cutter dan mengacungkan ke arah chosokabe.

"Whoa whoa... Jangan marah. Aku kesini disuruh sama kak magoichi untuk menjenggukmu,"katanya langsung.

"Magoichi? Kenapa dia menyuruh kesini?" kataku yang menurunkan cutter yang kupegang dan menatap kesal ke chosokabe.

"Katanya dia mengkhawatirkanmu karena kamu tak turun sekolah, jadinya kak magoichi menyuruhku tuk menjengukmu. Dia bilang aku yang paling akrab sama kamu jadi aku tak keberatan dengan kakak magoichi."

'Cih. Nenek sial itu menyuruh si setan ini untuk merawatku? Dasar,' pikirku.

Sesuatu besar dan kasar menempel dahiku. Itu tangan besar chosokabe.

'apa tangannya sekasar ini?' pikirku.

"Whoa! Mori, tubuhmu panas sekali. Kamu sudah minum obat?"tanyanya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Hah... Kenapa gak minum? Nanti tambah sakit loh. Mana obatnya?" ketusnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku gak suka minum obat. Rasanya pahit tak enak untuk di konsumsi," ketusku dengan kesal sambil memalingkan kepalaku ke kanan agar wajahku tidak di lihat oleh Chosokabe.

"Hah…" Chosokabe mendenguskan nafas pelan.

"Baiklah, Mouri chan. Mau aku masakkan sesuatu untukmu? " Tawar Chosokabe.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu. Kau tak berhak memberi maupun membuat nama aneh kepadaku. Lagipula, emangnya kamu bisa memasak?" bentakku.

"Aku bisa donk. Aku pernah belajar memasak dengan Maeda matsu."

"Maeda... Matsu?" tanyaku.

"Dia kakaknya keiji. Tahu?" kata Chosokabe.

"Oh..."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku agak sedikit cemburu kalau Chosokabe berada di dekat banyak wanita. Mengapa tidak. Chosokabe sudah tampan, ramah, baik, juga tubuh bagusnya membuat para wanita menjadi terpesona dengan ketampanannya. Tidak ada siapapun yang berani mengkhianati orang macam dia, kecuali aku. Yah, hanya aku saja yang mempunyai mata dan mengetahui kebodohan-kebodohan yang dia lakukan setiap hari kepadaku. Memang bodoh. Tapi entah mengapa aku merasa nyaman jika di dekat dia. Sikapnya yang liar itu hanya bisa dia perlihatkan kepadaku seorang. Ada saat itu, pertama kalinya dia mencoba untuk menciumku dan aku ….!

'Akh!? Kenapa aku memikirkan itu? Itu hal yang tidak penting. Dan mengapa aku ingin sekali memeluk sesuatu?' pikirku yang bingung. Aku memegang jidatku yang berkeringat dan terasa pusing.

"Oi, Mouri. Wajahmu merah banget. Panas lagi, ya?" kata Chosokabe yang mengembalikanku ke dunia nyata. Namun, wajahnya dan wajahku sangat dekat. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang keluar dari hidungnya.

Dahinya yang panas normal bersentuhan dengan dahiku yang panas membara.

'Apa?!'

'Kenapa menyentuhku dengan dahi baunya?' pikirku.

'Uhh…' Aku terdiam sejenak dan aku menatap lekat mata biru lautnya.

'Kenapa di saat seperti ini dia terlihat… tampan bagiku? Ugh… aku benci diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku tak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri?'

'Sialan.'

"Panas banget ya. Aku keluar beli obat dulu ya. Kau tunggu disini," Suruhnya kepadaku.

"Aku bilang aku nggak mau minum obat!" geramku layaknya seorang anak kecil yang menolak tuk minum obat dari ibunya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memaksamu untuk meminum obat. Suka atau tidak suka, aku akan memaksamu menelannya." Chosokabe keluar dari rumahku dan pergi mencari obat demam untukku.

'Sampai segitunya dia mempedulikanku. Padahal aku selalu melukaimu setiap saat. Tapi kenapa?' aku menatap punggung Chosokabe dari jendela depan. Menatap jauh sampai aku menyadari bahwa matahari tidak menampakkan sosoknya. Awan gelap dan tebal menyembunyikan pancaran sinar matahari di wilayahku.

Aku mulai khawatir. Apa Chosokabe akan kembali baik-baik saja?

Aku kembali duduk di sofa ruang utamaku dan menyalakan tv. Aku nggak bisa berkata apa-apa saat Chosokabe ucapkan tadi. Aku menatap kedua telapak kakiku.

'Mungkin aku memang perlu obat' pikirku.

Aku sama sekali tidak pernah meminum obat sebelumnya, kecuali saat aku bersama orang tuaku dulu. Ketika aku tinggal sendiri, aku selalu menjaga ketat kesehatanku dan menjaga diriku baik-baik. Aku yang bekerja sampingan di toko kue membuatku extra hemat untuk bertahan hidup. Aku selalu membeli barang-barang yang perlu. Gajiku yang 1 setengah juta, untuk membiayain sekolah dan keperluan rumah. Sisanya aku tabung di bank untuk masa depan.

Meskipun begitu, kakak magoichi yang berprofesi sebagai guru BK di sekolahku selalu mentranfers sedikit uangnya ke bank rekeningku setiap bulan. Pantas saja, uang tabunganku selalu bertambah setiap bulannya. Aku benci mengakui ini tapi aku berterima kasih dengan bantuan itu.

Obat tablet maupun sirup, aku sudah tak merasakan ciri khas dari obat-obat itu.

Air hujan pun turun dari langit. Derasnya hantaman air membuat atap lotengku berbunyi keras sampai aku bisa mendengarnya dari bawah. Aku beranjak dari tempatku dan melihat ke luar jendela.

Ctaaaarr! Ctaaaarrr!

Suara hantaman keras dari hujan ketanah dan suara petir dimana-mana membuat alunan lagu breeze di musim hujan.

'Derasnya. Apa Chosokabe baik-baik saja?' pikirku bingung.

'Tunggu! Kenapa aku memikirkan dia? Kan bagus kalau tidak ada dia di sini, kan?'

Aku bingung sekaligus khawatir. Aku berjalan bolak-balik kiri ke kanan. Berpikir kemungkina Chosokabe bakal kehujanan saat sampai di rumah. Dengan sigap aku mengambil handukku dan menyiapkan secangkir coklat panas untuk Chosokabe.

Blub blub blub

Terdengar suara air masak di dalam panci berukuran medium yang sedang berada di komporku. Aku membuka gangang silikon penutup panci dan melihat krim sup yang mendidih. Uap dari panci menyebar kemana-mana membuat mataku panas untuk melihatnya. Aku mengambil sendok makan dan menyicip masakan tsb.

"Mmmm…"

Rasanya sama seperti buatan ibuku. Bagaimana bisa Chosokabe membuat ini? Kemungkina kak Magoichi memberitahu resep krim sup buatan ibuku.

Derap suara langkah kaki dengan memakai sandal terdengar di depan pintu rumahku. Aku terdiam dan suara knob pintu mulai bergerak dengan sendirinya. Chosokabe masuk ke dalam rumah dalam keadaan basah kuyup sambil memasang muka kesalnya.

"Nih obatnya" tukasnya sambil menyerahkan obat tablet ke arahku.

Aku mengambil handuk yang sudah aku sediakan tadi dan memberikan ke Chosokabe.

"Hmph" aku menahan tawaku.

"Kau seharusnya memperhatikan kondisi awan, Bodoh. Kalaunya kau membawa payung gak jadi seperti ini tampangmu kan. Sudah buka bajumu dan pergi mandi sekarang. Lantai rumahku jadi basah gara-gara kamu."

Chosokabe lari ke kamar mandiku.

Beberapa menit kemudian. Chosokabe mengenakan baju T-shirtku yang berwarna hijau dan celana baju olahragaku yang berwarna merah. Melihat ukuran bajuku yang kecil menutupi badan kekar Chosokabe membuatku malu tak karuan.

"Bajumu kecil banget ya, Mouri," kata Chosokabe

"Tak usah bilang pun aku sudah tahu, Bodoh." kataku. Aku membalikkan mukaku dan menutup separuh mukaku dengan selimut agar Chosokabe tidak melihat wajahku yang sudah memerah.

Chosokabe mendekat dan berdiri di belakangku.

"Oi Mouri. Kamu sudah minum obatmu, nggak?" tanyanya.

"Sudahku bilang, aku gak suka minum obat" kataku yang ku pebesarkan volume suaraku.

"Oh! Mesti pakai cara keras ya?" katanya sambil memegang dagunya. Membuatku berkeringat dingin dan balik mengarahnya.

"Cara keras?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kalo begitu, sini obatnya" minta Chosokabe.

Aku memberikan obat yang Chosokabe berikan dan menatap bingung ke arahnya.

'Mau apa kamu?' pikirku. Aku menjauh dari Chosokabe ke sudut yang agak jauh darinya. Aku menghadap ke tvku. Tidak mempedulikan apa yang akan Chosokabe lakukan, aku menyalakan tvku dan menonton berita di dalamnya. Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar di telingaku. Dekat, semakin dekat, sangat dekat. Sampai aku merasakan tangan besar yang memegang kuat rahang mulutku ke atas dan merasakan licin dan hangat di seluruh permukaan mulutku.

"Uummm" gumamku yang berada di mulut Chosokabe. Aku terkejut dengan apa yang dia lakukan padaku.

'Inikah cara kerasnya ketika dia sedang merawat seseorang?' pikirku melayang. Obat tablet dan air yang tadinya berada di mulut Chosokabe ke mulutku kini perlahan memasuki zona kerongkonganku. Menelannya perlahan-lahan dan akhirnya masuk ke lambungku. Walau obat yang dia berikan sudah masuk kedalam perutku, namun bibir Chosokabe masih melekat di bibirku.

"Ummph… Chosokabe…."

"Hm? Kau menyukainya?" tanyanya.

Aku membalikkan mukaku. Marah, kesal, tapi merasa senang. Aku gak sadar wajahku yang memerah sudah membuat Chosokabe memerhatikanku dengan lekat. Chosokabe memegang pipi kiriku yang merah demam di tambah malu.

"Manisnya. Jadi begini wajahmu kalau lagi tersipu-sipu malu? Cukup manis untukku." Katanya.

"Kau gila" kataku sambil mengertakkan gigiku. Marah dan bingung dengan apa yang ada di pikiranku saat ini. Chosokabe menciumku sambil memberikanku obat. Parah banget tapi kenapa aku merasa senang?

"Yah, aku memang tergila-gila padamu" ucapnya main-main. Membuatku tak kuasa menahan rasa malu jika dia mengombali diriku yang lemah ini. Aku merasakan kedua lengan yang mengeliat di pinggang rampingku. Aku melihat ke arah Chosokabe dan dia hanya cengar-cengir denganku.

"Kau. Apa alasannya kau datang kerumahku?" tanyaku.

"Kan aku bilang aku mau menjenggukmu" katanya dengan santai. Ini memberi Mouri peluang untuk menanyakan kembali alasan Chosokabe kesini. Bukankah jawaban pertama beda dengan jawabannya yang sekarang?

"Jujur saja, Chosokabe. Mau apa kamu kesini? Bukannya kamu di suruh sama kak Magoichi untuk menjengukku? eh bukan... Maksudku memperbaiki mobilnya yang rusak? Dua hari yang lalu!" kataku yang membuat Chosokabe tegang.

"Eh!? Kamu kok tahu?" tanyanya yang gelisah.

"Kamu kira aku gak bakal mengecek sms hpmu kah? Kak Magoichi mengirim pesan ke hpmu loh" kataku yang memegang hpnya yang aku ambil di kantong celanaku.

"Eh?! Pantas aku cari-cari hpku dimana." Katanya yang bingung.

"Jadi, apa maumu kesini?" tanyaku yang terkesan mengintrogasi.

"Iya iya. Aku jujur deh, aku kesini buat ngambil hatimu, Mouri Chan" gombalnya lagi. Mukaku yang demam kembali lagi memerah dengan gombalan sadis dari Chosokabe.

"Sekali lagi memanggilku begitu akan aku buat kau bisu selamanya. Camkan kata-kataku, Chosokabe" kataku dengan nada dingin. Walau begitu, dia hanya cengengesan mendengar ancaman belaka itu.

Dia mempereratkan pelukannya itu sampai aku bisa merasakan hangat tubuhnya dan detak jantungnya. Suasana yang sudah ambigu sekali saat ini dan aku tak tahu mesti apa dengan manusia satu ini. Aku membiarkan dia mengelus-elus rambutku dengan dagu besarnya.

Aku memecahkan keheningan.

"Chosokabe" sahutku.

"Iya?" tanyanya balik.

"Apa alasanmu merusaki mobil yang baru kak magoichi beli? Aku penasaran dalam 3 hari itu kamu apakan mobil barunya" tanyaku.

"Hehehe… Bagaimana ya menjelaskannya? Pokoknya aku kesal kalo kak Magoichi tidak membolehkan aku berdua denganmu" kata Chosokabe.

"Berarti yang kau bilang 'akrab' itu bohong ya? Ternyata Magoichi sependapat denganku." kataku.

"Lah? Kok gitu sih Mouri? Kita berdua memang akrab kan?," kata Chosokabe.

"Kita sama sekali tidak akrab dari dulu," geramku kesal.

"Hem... tapi aku bisa kesini diam-diam untuk bertemu denganmu," katanya.

"Dasar tidak berguna," ejekku.

"Iya aku emang tidak berguna. Tapi aku sudah menyempatkan diriku di sini," katanya sambil menyentuh bibirku. Muka merah seketika.

Aku langsung menutupi mukaku yang memerah dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Tapi Chosokabe melepaskan kedua tangan yang menempel di wajahku dan menatap lekat mata coklatku.

"Jangan malu. Perlihatkan semua ekspresimu yang unik itu ke aku. Hanya aku."

Aku menggangguk pelan dan agak sedikit menundukkan kepalaku. Aku bisa merasakan kalau Chosokabe sedang tersenyum dengan sikapku. Chosokabe mengangkat daguku ke atas dan dia mengambil kembali ciuman yang kedua.

Tak masalah…

* * *

><p>"Oi Mouri!" teriak seorang wanita yang telah mendobrak pintu rumah Mouri.<p>

"Aa! Sepertinya dia tidak ada disini, Magoichi," kata seorang pria yang berambut coklat, ikat kuda panjang, dan berikat rambut yang menggunakan bulu burung elang.

"Mouri-san, kamu ada di rumah gak? Apa Mouri-san melihat Chosokabe-san?" teriak seorang gadis kecil, berambut coklat style bob, dan baju khas anak SMP.

"Cih. Di teriak berapa kali pun dia gak bakal keluar" kata Magoichi.

"Keiji, kau cari di kamar mandi dan tempat pencucian bajunya. Tsuruhime, kau cari dia di dapur" perintah Magoichi.

Keiji dan Tsuruhime mencari di tempat magoichi katakan tetapi mereka belum juga menemukan orang yang mereka cari.

"Tsk. Sialan, dimana bocah sial itu berada?" katanya yang menggertakkan giginya.

"Kalau begitu kita cari di kamarnya. Siapa tahu dia sedang berada kamar" kata Tsuruhime.

"Ayo. Kita ke kamarnya"

* * *

><p>"Oi. Mouri, kau lihat…." kata Magoichi terpotong saat melihat aku dan Chosokabe yang berada di ranjang tempat tidurku berukuran untuk 1 orang. Aku melihat mereka membatu di tempat. Mulut tenga-nga dan mata mereka penuh dengan keterkejutan. Aku dan Chosokabe yang tanpa pakaian bangun dari ranjang dan melihat mereka bertiga yang sudah menjadi patung.<p>

"Magoichi!? Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" kata Chosokabe panik.

Aku melerainya dan menyuruhnya untuk tidur kembali. Namun ketika aku melihat ekspresi paniknya aku menyarankan dia untuk memindahkan ketiga orang membatu itu keruang tamu dan mengunci pintu kamarku.

"Mengganggu saja" kataku.

Aku dan Chosokabe kembali tidur. Aku tidak sepeduli sama seperti Chosokabe yang tegang saat melihat Magoichi, Tsuruhime, dan si penjinak monyet. Aku gak peduli lagi apa yang terjadi di luar sana, yang terpenting aku dan Chosokabe sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih secara resmi.

Dan juga demamku turun seketika…

Final…


End file.
